


The Episode That Time Forgot

by LiztheFiz



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 11th Doctor, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Amy pond - Freeform, Clara Oswald - Freeform, College, Doctor Who References, Eleventh Doctor Era, Fanfiction, Love, Other, Parallel Universes, Rory Williams - Freeform, Science Fiction, Time Travel, Trapped, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25663048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiztheFiz/pseuds/LiztheFiz
Summary: Power is hidden. Sometimes in plain sight. The idea of something, that is merely a piece of plastic, could contain a whole world, or another universe, passes the human mind with no thought. No one thinks about the possibilities that could happen to them, even when it comes from a simple DVD.****Ember Maxwell, a freshman in college, receives a lost episode of Doctor Who for a "off to college" gift. Who knew an unknown episode could suck you into a different dimension; literally.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Episode That Time Forgot

Rays of sunshine filled the room as a sound of a phone rang throughout my dorm room causing me to jolt awake from my deep slumber.

For a second, I felt my heart race, but then started to relax, once I was awake enough to tell where the noise was coming from.

I groaned. Who the hell is calling me this early?

I tried to rub the sleepiness from my eyes to get a better view of the name that went across the screen.

Unknown Caller

The phone read. I let out a sign, quickly answering the phone before it went to voice mail.

“Hello!” I said, my voice laced with sarcasm.

“Hello! Can you hear me ok?” The man, with a foreign accent, spoke.

Phone scammers. Typical.

“Did I win something?” I question, laying back down in my bed, twirling a strand of hair in between my fingers.

“What,” The man was confused. “No ma’am, we see you’re eligible for a refund on your car insurance.”

I gasp, “Holy shit, really? This is the best news I ever heard. I gotta tell everyone!” With that I hung up, chuckling to myself.

I looked up at the ceiling, noticing the swirls that decorated it, realizing I’m an hour away from home. The first night here was not easy, as I had nightmares every minute about the same thing: A man, but not an ordinary man, the fucking gingerbread man. Over and over again, he would let a giggle, standing by my bed with fresh goodies. It was not a nightmare really, it was rather a good dream.

The sound of pop music interrupted my thoughts, as it blasted through out the dorm. The music was coming from Ruby, my somehow already popular roommates, bathroom. She’s an asshole, only caring about her own well being.

I got up from my bed, exiting my bedroom to give her my two cents about her loud music, ready for a fight.

However, as I stood outside her bathroom door, the confidence I had for a minute faded away, as my social anxiety took over.

My right hand raised as I knocked softly on the door, waiting for her to answer. A couple of minutes have passed and there was still no response, so I knocked again. Finally, the music stopped.

“Owen, is that you? I told you to wait in the-“ The door swung open to revel Ruby in a towel rapped around her body. “Oh, it’s just you, Amber.”

“Um, it’s Ember.”

“Whatever, what do you want?” she responded, annoyed.

“Well, uh, you’re music is-is too loud, could you turn it down a smidge?” I asked, hoping she would understand.

She stared at me for a bit, squinting her eyes, “Cool.” She then closed the door, blaring her music once more.

I stood there, comprehending what just happen. I clenched my fist, ready to burst. “Why the hell are you such a bitch, Ruby? All I ask from you is to turn down your music a little bit, but nooo, can’t take any advice from your geeky roommate!”

Suddenly, my rant to Ruby came to a halt, as my phone rang once again.

Unknown Caller

“You gotta be shitting me.” I took a deep breath and for the second time, I responded to the call. “Oh my goodness hello?”

“Hello, is this Ember Maxwell?” A man whispered.

I paused, if this man was a scammer, they really stepped up their game. “Sorry, who is this?”

The man chuckled, hearing his breath from the other side of the line, “A friend.”

I went cold, now scared shitless. I’ve talked to too many scammers that its gotten to the point where they know my name and now considering me a friend.

I was about to speak when the mysterious man interrupted, “Watch the DVD.”

“What D-“ The man hung up before I could finish.

My whole body went numb as worry filled it. My mom would kill me if she found out about the sticky mess I got myself into with the scammers.

****

The grey skies cast upon the college campus, as cool gust of wind blew against my uncovered arms. "Why is it so damn cold out," I cursed under my breath. "the news said it would be 60 degrees by sunrise."

I rubbed my arms, hoping that the warmth of my palms would warm me up.

I guess I'm going to have to deal with being cold for now.

I ignored the shivers that ran throughout my body and started to walk to my first class. The sidewalks were filled with students, chatting away in their groups. As for me, I had no group to call my own, as it was my first day here.

Even the idea of forming a group sounds foreign to me, as it was never possible in high school. I was always the quiet kid, never being able to show my true personality to my whole class. A small school could never handle me anyway. 

A ding brought me out my thoughts, it was only my phone, notifying me that I got a text message. It better not be another scammer.

I miss you! Have fun on your first day! Dad is off to work and he told me to tell you to stay safe. - mom

Thank goodness, it was just mom.

I smiled while stopping in my tracks to ponder how to reply. I want my text message to be long, not sort as usual, hoping to get the message across that I miss them too.

I scratch my cheek, as I got ready to reply.

I was about to type when all of a sudden, I was brought out of my focused state when a body slammed into mine, making my phone, as well as myself, hit the ground.

"Son of a bitch! Watch where you're going!" I cursed, looking down to see my phone's now cracked screen. "Holy mother of pearl, my parents are gonna wig out!"

"Uh, sorry about that," a man's voice spoke. "I was thinking about stuff. Well, not stuff, more like stuff stuff, class stuff, stuff that professors think. "

I slowly looked up, only find a handsome guy in a panicked state. My breath was caught in my throat just gazing at him. The guy's hair was a light ginger in the sunlight, with a five o clock shadow and a jawline that was sharper than my future. This man that stood before me was definitely godly looking, and me having a chance with the guy was slim, as for he was probably married, has a girlfriend, or gay.

Our eyes met. Then, a grin grew on his perfectly chiseled face. "You look so weird."

I was brought back to reality, as the comment hit me hard. ”Excuse me?"

His face turned back to panic, "No no no, I mean-I said the wrong thing." His hand collided with his forehead. "I mean't-you look serious."

"Well, yeah why wouldn't I be serious. You broke my phone and pushed me down."

" Of course, normal emotions for a situation like this," he rocked back and forth on his heels looking flustered and then he paused. "would probably be polite to help you up."

I gave him a nod, while holding up my hand for him to take, which he accepted.

As soon as our hands collided, an electrical shock flew up my arm. The world seemed paused as déjà vu flooded though out, leaving me trying to figure out why this man seems so familiar.

My hand quickly retrieved to my side, as the shock slowly faded away. I don’t know what fuck just happened, but i’m puzzled as hell.

I regained my posture, still questioning the event, while trying to rub the dust off my butt. "So what 'stuff' were you thinking about.”

He let out a sigh while he looked up at the sky. “I told you, Professor stuff.”

I let out a huff. “Wow, I can’t believe ‘professor stuff’ is more important than actually looking around you.” I mentioned under my breath.

He quickly looked down at me again looking offended. “Hey, this is my first day here. Have some curtesy.” He paused, while he looked at his watch. “I don’t have time to argue, I’m about to be late for my first class.”

With that, he stomped away with his hands clenched and head hanging low; like a child would after a tantrum.

What a strange day  
****

Through out the day, I had to trouble finding my classes, but room 211 was the hardest to find, as the twirly halls of Building B confused me. I cursed to myself, what seems like the thousandth time today.

There is no such thing as 211, this is bull shit.

I groaned as I reached into my pocket to pull out my phone to check the time.

4:06

A wave of dread went through out my body as I wanted to slap my head; I was 6 minutes late.

“I can’t keep wandering these halls.” I mumbled to myself, “I have to ask someone for help.”

Talking to people was not my forte, as I stumble on my words, or I don’t explain things clearly. But I’m a college student now, an adult, I got to put on my big girl pants and get rid of this fear.

Scanning around the hallways a little more, I found one of the administration offices as I peeked my head in.

The secretary was typing away on her computer, not even noticing my presents. I gulped, “Hello, could you help me?”

The woman’s long nails stopped clicking against the keyboard, finally looking up to greet me, “Hi Ms, what can I do for ya?” she smiled.

A bit of relief escaped me, knowing this secretary was nice, “I’m looking for room 211, am I in the right building?”

Her smile was now replaced with a little bit of shock, “211? that room is occupied this year?”

I pulled out my schedule to make sure I read the number right for the fifth time. “My schedule says my astronomy class is in 211 , maybe it’s a typo?”

“Maybe, may I see your paper?”

I nodded as I handed the paper over while I waited patiently for her to scan for 211.

“Huh, would you look at that, Astronomy taught by Professor Miles” she looked up. “211 is down in the basement, only classroom that is, so it’s not hard to miss.” She handed back my schedule.

I smiled, “Thank you so much.”

“Of course, if you need anything else you know where to find me.” she returned a grin.

****  
The stairs that lead down to the basement were not as modernize as I thought. They were wooden, with gaps in between every stair. With every step I took, the wood would creak, followed by the feeling of dread because of me taking this class. If I have to go through a horror film every monday and wednesday, I’m dropping out.

My feet finally hit the cold floor of Building B’s basement. It was terrifying, as the lights flickered from time to time. The smell of mold filled my nose, making me rub it as I tried to make the itching sensation go away.

I let out a huff, “This school has enough  
money to build a new fitness center, but not a new basement? Seems about right, after all, this place is a scam.”

I noticed at end of the daunting halls was a door that looked out of place, as it was nicer then the walls surrounding it.  
As I let my feet wander down the disgusting hall to the door, I noticed the garden spiders, at least I hope those are garden spiders, dangling in their webs. This made me speed walk towards the end of the hall, as I really didn’t want to find out.

As I finally got to the door, my hand shaped around the handle as I allowed myself to quickly open the door.

I was shocked, as the classroom was not as I expected it to be. The room was huge, with stairs leading to each row of long desk. There was an illusion of everything shrinking ahead of me, due to each row having its own level. The room looked refurbished with modern lights hanging from the ceiling. Also, the smell of new carpet came through my nose. It was just a regular, normal college classroom.

I looked back at the students as my eyes widened, making me stiff as I noticed that all the attention was on me.  
Oh shit I interrupted the whole lecture.....

“Ahhh Ember Maxwell!” A mans voice rung with amusement, “I thought you would be a no show since there is always one of those.”

My head jolted to the front of the class, as my blood ran cold, realizing who the appealing voice came from.

Once again, the sense of déjà vu struck me as I saw the man before me. A smirk was quickly placed on his perfect damn face.

It’s the same dude who bumped into me. The same guy who shattered my phone and my feelings.

It was Mr. Hotstuff AKA Professor Miles.


End file.
